The cave 2: Homecoming
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: A continuation of mine and Cloe's story 'The cave'. Jack is forced to go back to his home planet after Cloe, Spyro, Sora and Cynder are kidnapped by a scientist from his dimension. Will he fall back into his old ways to save his friends, read and find ot
1. Chapter 1

Jack stared into the distance from his perch in the window of the tower in the dragon city. Ever since he had found his little sister he had felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulder, and he was happy. But when the happiness wore off he felt, bored with his new life.

"Big bro, Ignitus wants to know if you are going to help out at the community dinner tonight." Cloe said happily from behind him, Jack frowned.

"Yeah i'll help, tell Ignitus i'll be there by 4." Jack said in a bored voice, which Cloe didn't appear to notice. "Okay Jack." Cloe said happily as she walked down the stairs. Jack sighed at his sister's happiness, he had been reunited with her for close to three months and things were good between them. But after finding him she quickly turned her attention to Spyro.

"Sometimes I just want to go back to my world, go back to being a mercenary. It's so bloody boring here." Jack said exasperated as he threw back his head. He could feel the straight life taking it's toll on him.

"Something wrong Jack?" A voice said from behind, Jack turned around and gave a fake grin at the black dragoness.

"Nope, nothing's wrong Cynder, just thinking is all." Jack said with a fake smile on his face, Cynder wasn't convinced and walked up to him.

"Really, cause I think you're bored of your schedule." Cynder said in an egotistical tone of voice, Jack scowled.

"Okay, you got me, i'm bored of the straight life, so what." Jack said simply, Cynder smiled at Jack's confession and walked closer to him.

"Well maybe you just need a little more shall we say, excitement in your life." Cynder said, batting her eyes as she did so. Jack stepped back, he knew the dragon's intentions.

"Whoa Cynder, I am in your debt for keeping me alive in that cell, and convincing those big dragons to let me out. But this is too much." Jack said nervously as Cynder stepped closer to him.

"Besides, i'm not a dragon. I couldn't possibly love you like you want me to." Jack stammered, Cynder just smiled and continue walking closer to him until her face was only millimeters apart from his. Jack appeared to fall under a spell as he looked into her eyes, her beautiful green eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me, passionately." Cynder said forcibly, moving her mouth to his ear.

"On the lips." She whispered, Jack found himself with a silly grin upon hearing her words. Yet pushed her off him just the same.

"I thought I told you not to bother with this." Jack said, Cynder looked at him with a hurt expression in her eyes. Tears started forming.

"Well, fine! If you believe that, then I guess i'll leave you alone!" Cynder yelled angrily as she ran away, Jack sighed and continued staring at the city from his perch on the window.

"Man, I wish I could be with her. But a guy like me, a dangerous man like me with a dark past." Jack sighed. "A woman doesn't need that, not at all. No woman needs me."

* * *

"I just don't get it Cloe, Jack is so nice to me, but then I try to turn our friendship into something more and he gets mad." Cynder said with her eyes welling up in tears. Cloe, Spyro and Sora could see she was visibly distressed at the words of her crush. Cloe place her hand on her back to try and soothe her.

"It's fine, my brother likes you Cynder, he probably just isn't ready for commitment yet." Cloe said, Cynder flashed her a death glare.

"Not ready for commitment my ass, he just doesn't want to be with me cause i'm a goddam reptile. If I were a human like him he'd probably have different thoughts about me." Cynder started to say, after her sentence was finished she heard a strange noise come from behind her.

"What the hell is that?" Cynder asked, before she fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloe woke up beside Sora, Cynder and Spyro in a room she had never seen before. Her friends were already awake and appeared to stare at the other figures in the room. The group of men surrounding them glared at them with obvious distrust and hate in their eyes.

"Good, the girl of the hour finally wakes up." A voice said, Cloe immediately turned towards the sound of the voice. The words had come from a man sitting in a small folding chair in the middle of the pack of men surrounding them. The man got up and walked towards the group of prisoners with an evil smile.

"I've been waiting to do this for awhile Cloe, and you can thank your brother for my hatred towards you." The man said as he continued to get closer to the prisoners.

"Your brother's last mission was to steal a machine, it was decoy mission designed by me to get rid of him." The man said as he stopped out of the cage Cloe and her friends were trapped inside.

"Of course the mission was a success, but Jack managed to kill our entire squad of mercenaries including..." The man started to say before scowling at the thought.

"My little brother, first mission too. I thought he'd be safe, but Jack was too relentless, too evil, too violent. Killing my brother must have been easy for him to do." The man said with an angry expression as he punched the bars of the cage, causing them to rattle violently.

"That's a lie, my brother wouldn't kill anyone! He's the sweetest guy alive!" Cloe yelled angril at the man, the man merely chuckled.

"Oh my mistake, he's the sweetest guy alive, that makes it okay to kill my brother along with a grand total of 65 others." The man said sarcastically, then seeing the look on Cloe's face added. "That we know of."

Cynder reacted first to this knowledge, as Cloe started to cry Cynder barred her teeth and growled at the man through the cage bars. She would have appeared to be a very terrifying sight, if not for the fact that she was behind bars.

"If you ver talk about Jack that way again i'll make sure you regret it." Cynder said menacingly, the man merely laughed.

"How cute, she's got a spine. Too bad i'm gonna kill her when Jack finally makes his way here." The man said with a grin, Cynder looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, the man looked at her with a dark expression then pointed to Cloe.

"That son-of-a-bitch killed my brother, so guess what, i'm gonna kill his sister." The man growled angrily.

"Slowly, and painfully, while he watches. Then i'll lock him up, deprive him of food and force him to eat his friends." The man said even more darkly, with a hint of insanity dripping from his voice.

"I'll make him eat his friends while they still breathe, i'll kill his sister in front of him, then i'll skin him alive!" The man yelled to nobody in particular.

"Then he will know the pain that I feel, and when he sees the pain you guys are in, as well as his own pain!" The man screamed.

"Then he will feel my pain and understand that he brought it all on himself!" The man screamed again, then he cackled as he walked out of the room.

"He will know my pain by the time i'm through with him!"


End file.
